


Just a peck

by ourladysorrows (pcyooda)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female Byun Baekhyun, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/ourladysorrows
Summary: Just het!baeksoo first kiss
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Just a peck

I flicker my eyes the same time he opens his and looks straight at me, deep in my soul. 

I feel my fingers twisting itself away from my body like a feather floating in thin air as I move my hand slowly to touch his neck. 

He is still looking at me. 

The warmth of his neck moves to my fingertips, the same time I see his hands moving toward my body. 

He touches me. 

Touch by touch, like he’s playing a piano. 

I can feel his digital marked on the curve above my butt, as he smashes the flesh covered by my blue dress. 

I look at his mouth now, willing to take the next step. 

He takes a breath, and starts to move. 

His brown eyes never leaving mine, and the smell of his perfume smelling like cinnamon. 

The room seems to have more light as well as the glow inside his eyes. 

I can see my own pale reflection there, like I’m scared to think or even breath. 

But at the same time, I only move towards him. 

I move toward him. 

I open my mouth as he closes his eyes and takes my neck in his own hands. 

He touches me. 

His skin burning against mine, even tough we are both very well-dressed at corner of the saloon. 

The cold of the white silk of his suit touches my arms and I suddenly very sensitive. 

I can feel anything. 

Everything. 

But, in a final act, his mouth finally reaches its finish line. 

He kisses me. 

He kisses me, moving his mouth to fully capture my tong with his. 

He opens my mouth with his mouth, he touches my skin with his burning skin, and finally, makes my body closer to him. 

He pulls me closer to him, moving my body two steps closer, sliding on the dance floor. 

I feel my feet like I’m sliding on snow, but in the end, he holds me. 

And kiss me one more time.


End file.
